The Unsinkable Ship
by MeganVictoria
Summary: 1st Class Girl Bella Swan Meets 3rd Class Boy Edward Cullen, With A Jealous Fiancée In The Way, What Can They Do? .."I've taken off my old version, updated it and am now going to finally finish writing it. It's a long story why i never finished firstly"..
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

April 10th 1912

**Bella's POV**

I opened the car door and put my feet on the harbour. A strong hand reached out and pulled me out of the car. I looked up into the big brown eyes of my fiancé, Jacob. "Oh, Jacob dear, could you give a woman a hand here please, if you don't mind." Called my mother, leaning over the car and pulling at a bag of luggage her pretty face all screwed tight as she pulled weakly. "Of course Renee," Jacob replied, rushing to my mother's side in big strides. I turned away from them both, pushed my hair out of my face, and looked at the big ship and the masses of people surrounding it. It was the biggest ship I had ever seen and there were so many people were queuing to get on. Once Jacob had finally gotten all of the luggage out of the car, my mother, Jacob, and his 'friend', Quinn, came over to me followed by some men carrying our luggage, we then began to make our way up to the ship. I took one last glance at the harbour and entered the ship. So this is _Twilight_.

**Edward's POV**

I started at the tickets on the table in front of me and Emmet. Two tickets to the great ship _Twilight._I was going on the _Twilight_ with my best friend. I glanced at my watch, just to make sure we had time to… "11:50 Shit!" I yelled looking up at Emmet, "Emmet we've got 10 minutes, or we are _not_ getting on that ship," I snatched the tickets in my hand and grabbed my bag and ran out of the door followed closely by Emmet. Emmet and me shoved through the crowd of people and ran up to the now empty queue line and straight up the gangplank to the ship. "Tickets please," the man at the door stuck his hand out. I swiftly handed him the tickets and Emmet and me jumped on board. So this is _Twilight._


	2. 1: Settling

**The first chapter to the story I hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be up tomorrow so yay!!!**

**Settling **

**Bella's POV**

I stood in the doorway of my cabin.

The walls were lined with red satin and the carpet was a deep maroon, although it was rich and beautiful, it still was not what I would call home.

I fell onto the cream couch at the end opposite end of the cabin, wishing I was as far away from this ship as possible.

It was too perfect and I don't _do_ perfect.

My mother expects it though, it's just who she is, I kind of hate came out of her bedroom door, her blonde hair resting neatly on her shoulders whilst she smoothed over her pink satin dress.

I kept looking at the ground."Bella darling, the girls and I are going for a walk around the ship.

We may also go for some tea. I would love it if you would join us," she came towards me and placed her hand under my chin and lifted my head up.

I pulled my head away, flicking my hair across her hand and pushed myself up, "I'll follow you," I said, running my hands over my satin outfit, acting perfect for mother, the way I always have to.

This wasn't going to be any fun.

All the time I stayed behind my mother and her friends walking a few paces behind.

While they were busy gossiping I decided I'd sneak off on my own and explore more of the deck.

I walked to the edge of the ship and leaned on the railings, I peered over the ship.

The waves hit the side of the ship, I loved watching them as they seemed to dance against the ship."It's beautiful isn't it," a soft and gentle voice came from next to me, I turned to look at this stunning man, pale in skin, auburn hair, his eyes a captivating green.

**Btw guys, I'm sorry to say that Edward is not a vampire in this story.**

"The waves I mean, hitting the ship," he smiled at me, I stared him up and down, he was dressed in a dirty shirt and baggy trousers with braces.

That was nothing compared to my long satin dress. He was obviously from the lower classes.

The young man was sketching something into a little green book he had in his hands.

I stood on my tiptoes and leaned forward to see what he was drawing.

He was drawing a landscape of the sea and all that could be drawing was rather good, in fact, it was brilliant.

After a minute or so of watching him draw, I started to lose my balance. I took a step forward to steady myself, It didn't seem to help and instead I went flying onto my back.

"Woah!!" I cried, hitting the floor.

The young man laughed gently and put his book down and extended his arm.

He helped me up and smiled at me, "You alright miss?" "I'm ok, no harm done," I smiled back at him, "thank you," I said and walked away.

**Edward's POV**

Emmet and I walked into our cabin, there was only a bunk bed, a bed pan and a couple of shelves, but for me, it was luxury.

'We're like rich men, Emmet!' I exclaimed jumping onto the top bunk.

'That we are, Ed. Two mates on the unsinkable Twilight. What could go wrong?' Emmet replied, relaxing onto his bunk.

I put my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. This will be the greatest time of my life. I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up Emmet was standing in the doorway talking to someone. I got up and walked over to him.

'Hi Emmet. Who's this?' I asked looking at the tall blonde guy in front of me.

'Ah, this is Jasper' Emmet said pointing to the blonde guy. 'And this is Edward.' Emmet said patting me on the back. 'Jasper's staying next door to us.'

Jasper stuck out a hand and I gripped it. He gave a strong handshake then dropped his hand. 'Nice to meet you,'

'You to, now if you don't mind I'm gonna go and do some sketching,' I walked off down the corridor and made my way to the top deck.

I walked onto the top deck and looked at the ships surroundings. There was nothing but ocean.

Nothing I can draw here then, I thought, but then I saw an old couple on a bench. They looked so peaceful, it was lovely. So I decided to draw them.

After ten minutes or so a young and beautiful women came onto the deck and looked over the side, her long brown hair was blowing in the wind and her chocolate brown eyes were searching the landscape.

I stopped looking at her and continued to draw my picture, but after a few minutes, the young women was looking over my shoulder.

After a few moments the young woman stepped forward and tripped over one of my many pencils.

It was quiet funny, so I just laughed and helped her up. 'I'm so sorry miss,' I apologized.

'It's ok, no harm done' she smiled at me, 'thank you' she said and walked off.

I felt sad that I would probably never see that beautiful women again.

**Please review and tell me what you think I'd love for tips and comments! xxx**


End file.
